


Fire Clouds

by lanquanforFree



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanquanforFree/pseuds/lanquanforFree
Summary: 悠太很明显是有点醉了。他左半边身子靠在道英身上，右手撑着露台边缘的石质栏杆，粗砺的表面硌得他掌心发红。他们的胸前都堆积着层层叠叠的蕾丝装饰物，上面缀有宝石和雕刻着家族纹饰的徽章——悠太对它们深恶痛绝，他赌气似的撕扯这些装饰，像想要拼命挣脱捕兽夹的鸟。





	Fire Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> 有点ooc了大概，请不要骂我我很脆弱的orz

/论恶魔是怎样诞生的

 

*

悠太很明显是有点醉了。他左半边身子靠在道英身上，右手撑着露台边缘的石质栏杆，粗砺的表面硌得他掌心发红。他们的胸前都堆积着层层叠叠的蕾丝装饰物，上面缀有宝石和雕刻着家族纹饰的徽章——悠太对它们深恶痛绝，他赌气似的撕扯这些装饰，像想要拼命挣脱捕兽夹的鸟。道英一手搂着他的腰提防他摔到地上，几不可闻地叹了口气，另一只手灵巧地帮他解开固定这些装饰的带子，将它们扔到地上。

哥。道英把他揽进怀里，以面对面的姿势，试图让他好受一些。

悠太用头抵着道英的肩膀，他的发尾留得更长了，橘红色的头发柔软地垂在道英的脖颈上，小动物似的用嘴呼吸，呼出温热潮湿的气惹得道英皮肤发痒。

哥，道英又叫了一遍，他感到悠太身体的温度还在持续升高，悠太简直像一块黏糊糊、甜蜜蜜并且高温的枫糖，将他包裹其中，使道英觉得自己也将要融化了。他听到哥哥贴着耳边说，来做吧，道英。

他们躲在整个大厅最隐蔽的一处露台上，窗帘后面是另一个世界，数千只蜡烛和油灯照亮的奢华舞会，酒精和脂粉的香气混淆着在身着华服的人们的头顶上蒸腾。悠太本该是这场舞会的主人公之一，它的主人是悠太的父亲，整座都城里最有权势的人之一。这场舞会是为了庆祝中本先生春猎归来，作为猎物被射杀的那只可怜的熊，它的头被工匠制成精美的标本，皮毛则变成了书房里的一块地毯。除悠太之外，整个中本家的人都参与了这场春猎，现在他们都在舞池中央，举着酒杯与其他前来的贵族名流谈笑作乐。

而中本家的长子，正靠在另一位大人的继承人身上，用湿漉漉的迷茫眼睛看着他，吐字清晰地告诉他想要做爱。身后闹哄哄的人群和闹哄哄的世界都不在悠太的眼中，此时此刻他的整个世界只有道英。

他知道道英能够包容他的一切，他能够拥有小他三个月的弟弟的爱意和吻。

 

道英半搂半抱着将他带到露台的角落里，将悠太靠在墙面与栏杆的夹角处，小心地帮他脱解身上繁复的礼服。他的手法比最精巧的绣娘还有温柔，悠太仍在笑着，周遭的氛围却好像浸溺于深海中，因此他生怕多给他造成哪怕一点伤害。

道英脱掉了他的外衣，又迅速解开自己的外套，只剩下贴身的衬衣，他们终于获得了一个能够感受到热度和心跳的深拥。道英把鼻尖埋在悠太柔软的头发和脖子间，后者的身体散发出熟悉的味道，它们像毒品，透过他的呼吸卷进胸腔。道英忍不住渴求更多，一点一点从他的脖子吻过，小口地啄，而被他圈在双臂和墙壁之间的人则迫切地渴望更热烈的方式。

悠太伸手抚摸道英的脸，手指插进道英黑色的头发里，主动含住他唇峰利落的薄唇，他的唇像柔和的奶油，嘴角的伤疤像另一个吻。悠太将舌尖探进稍稍深一些的地方，立刻便得到了回应。道英将他抵在墙上，深深地吻他。

直到口腔里的空气快要消耗殆尽，这个吻转化成了全然的情欲。

道英亲吻他的唇角、鼻尖和眼角，舔掉悠太因为过分情感流露而沁出的泪，接着又去吻他敏感的耳根，再缓慢延伸至颈部，在他的脖子上留下痕迹。红色的，小小的，像艳丽而酸涩的树莓。

眼泪微苦的味道始终都在，悠太身边总环绕着化不开的悲伤，似乎实体化为他自身的一部分，看不见却品尝得到。道英希望能给予他慰藉，于是他更加温柔地对待他。但不痛不痒的亲吻使悠太感到不满足，他故意发出喘息声，示意道英可以用粗暴的方式对待他，甚至可以弄痛他。

道英拉开他们的距离，看着悠太，像是要确认悠太的态度。他的黑眼睛让人想到暗流涌动的海。道英解开悠太衬衣最上方的两颗扣子，亲吻他的胸膛。当隔着衬衣含住他的乳头，用有纹路的布料抵在悠太敏感的部位舔弄时，他们都意识到对方已经硬了，勃起的阴茎隔着裤子难耐地摩擦。

悠太屈起一条腿，用膝盖顶了顶道英鼓起的那里，持续给他的刺激，道英则蹲下去一些躲开他的挑弄，从胸前亲吻到线条好看的腹部，潮湿的舌头使悠太的腰一阵发痒。他扶着悠太坐到地上，在他身下垫着脱下来的外衣，解开他的裤子，边交换亲吻边抚摸悠太鼓胀的阴茎和囊袋。

动情的呻吟声从唇齿间泄露出来，悠太在情事中从不掩盖自己的情绪，这也平时的他相反。汗液濡湿使他橘红色的头发变得更深，道英见了，心脏某处又被他牵得隐隐作痛。明明是生于初冬的人，却总热烈得仿佛盛夏傍晚的火烧云，悠太的脸上从来都带着笑，像肆意燃烧、随时可能耗尽的火。

他因为悠太而感到悲伤，可悠太总在隐藏悲伤。

 

他们出来得太仓促，没有带任何可以用作润滑的东西，悠太便含着道英的两只手指，将它们变得湿漉漉。道英亲吻他的嘴唇，向他的体内伸入第一只手指，感到那里紧张和兴奋而收紧。

放轻松，哥，我会很小心的。道英说。

悠太点点头，额头沁出更多汗水，他呻吟着，挺着腰希望道英的手指能给他更多。道英很有耐心地安抚他，给予他更多亲吻，满足他无意识流露出的撒娇，直到指间的动作渐渐不再受到阻碍，悠太已经做好准备以承受接下来更激烈的行为。

道英解开裤子上的扣子，引着悠太的手去抚弄自己勃起的阴茎，他们的手指都被体液浸泡得柔软而湿润，因此很顺利地撸动了几下，道英又握着他的手去安慰悠太的阴茎。

性的气息在空气中愈发强烈。悠太因为突如其来的刺激和羞耻感叫出声，他的声音性感且迷人，用有些发哑的声音说，“够了，道英……”他央求道。又有泪水从眼角渗出来，划过苍白的脸颊和猩红的唇，像划过滴有鲜血的雪地或印着猩红色火漆的白纸，最终被道英在下颌处用嘴唇接住，吞下去。

看到悠太燃烧着的欲望，总是温柔且好脾气的弟弟很快满足了他。道英把他的裤子脱掉，扔在地上，悠太只穿着衬衣靠在墙壁上，稍稍抬起屁股，道英用阴茎抵住那里，吸了一口气，缓慢地挤入悠太潮湿又紧致的身体里。

 

*

舞厅里的伴奏音乐换了好几首，道英正抱住悠太，他的阴茎还在悠太的身体里。道英感到自己浑身被汗水浸透，黏糊糊地像刚从海水里捞出来，而悠太的情况并不比他好多少。火烧云发色的年轻人，此刻头发被汗水濡湿成为更深的夕阳的色彩。他喜欢道英做爱的方式，小心而温柔，又不失强势。  
道英亲了一下他的额头，将阴茎从他的体内抽出来。

“抱歉，我射在里面了。”他看着悠太说，从堆在地上的外衣里翻出手帕，帮他拭去鬓角的汗，询问是否要现在扶他站起来。悠太感受到温热的液体从体内不受控制地流出，但他决定不理睬这些，比起觥筹交错的令人厌恶的贵族舞会，这种感觉能好出一万倍。

他像个傻瓜那样笑着，有些神经质地，把脑袋靠在道英的肩膀上，时不时转过去强行去吻他的脖子，看着他手忙脚乱地帮自己把衣服一件一件穿回去。  
当他们重新打扮整齐，抖掉礼服沾上的尘土时，随从推开窗帘，找到了他们。

“道英少爷，金大人叫您跟夫人一起坐马车回去。”

“知道了。我父亲呢？”

“大人在书房与中本大人谈话。”

传达完这一切，他恭敬地掀开帘子，示意道英回到大厅。在这期间，中本先生的贴身随从没有与自家少爷说一句话，甚至不曾看悠太一眼。

道英站在原地看他。走吧，路上小心，悠太笑着拍拍他的肩。

 

马车的声响逐渐远去，月亮升到了头顶的位置，室内的舞会仍没有要停止的意思。顶着复杂发型、穿金戴银而来的贵族们，此刻大多面色泛红发丝散乱。他的几个弟弟妹妹在舞池中央，三三两两与其他年轻人勾在一起，他们的母亲站在后面与其他太太兴高采烈地谈话，上挑的眉峰宛如乌鸦翅膀，并发出同样类似禽类的高昂笑声。

悠太站在夜风里看着这一切，身体里的热度逐渐平息，他开始感到冷。

当所有人决定将你排除在外，除非你将怒火烧到他们高高堆起的假发套和精致的礼帽上，否则不会有人向你投来目光。他们会因为你下马车时不是左脚先着地而将你视为异类，哪怕呼吸过重也是错误。

中本悠太从很小的时候起便学会了用笑脸抵抗责难和漠视，不只是因为道英说过他笑起来像太阳一样好看，更重要的是，他始终希望其他人能将他与那些黑暗、污秽的词汇分开，他曾经总在试图证明自己是个普通人。因为在别人看来，他和他的母亲一样是不洁之物。

悠太是“女巫”的孩子。

 

*

道英出生在一个显赫的家庭，比中本家更甚，从出生起就被赞美和奉承包围。尽管他是家里的小儿子，仍被当作是继承人来培养，大学士负责他的文化知识，御林骑士教授他与人战斗的技巧，皇家首席演奏师教他如何辨音识谱，如何欣赏当下最受追捧的音乐家的作品。这也意味着，道英接触不到除此之外的其他人。他只有兄弟，没有伙伴。

当他成长到某个年纪时，父亲允许他和哥哥去围观一场盛大的审判活动，在全境最宏伟的教堂里，教堂外被疯狂的民众围得水泄不通。道英看到大厅正中央跪坐着一个女人，她穿着白色的长裙，头发散乱，浑身是伤，她的背后立着一根碗口粗的木桩，双手绕过木桩被固定在一起。哥哥指给他看，道英才发现捆住她手腕的是编织成荆棘状的金属丝。

这是一个与魔鬼往来，并且背叛了自己丈夫的女巫，她曾与魔鬼媾和以求获得邪恶的力量。高台上的神甫手举圣经，高声宣读着她的罪行。  
女人微昂着头，端直跪着，像只濒死的高傲的天鹅，看上去虔诚而无所畏惧。

一旁的审判者似乎被这种态度激怒，大声向围观的人们解释道，她显然是在伪装，以便用自己的虔诚来转移人们对她魔鬼来往和晚上参加巫魔会的怀疑。她的镇静都是虚伪的，因为女巫们惯于恬不知耻地撒谎。

最后他们对她判以极刑，被带去广场上的火刑柱。

哥哥阻止了父亲要让道英去看火刑的提议，他们逆着乌泱泱的人流逃到了教堂的后门，发现那里已经站着其他人。“我是中本家的悠太。”橘红色头发的男孩向他走来。他身后不远处站着一位打扮精致的夫人，被教堂顶端装饰切割成小块的阳光黯淡下来，明暗对比变得不那么明显，她美丽的面庞由此得以看清楚。

 

道英第一眼看见悠太时，想到了在马戏团看到的猎豹幼崽。隔着钢铁牢笼，那只小动物的眼神冷得像匕首，仇恨刺穿眼前的一切。道英还未从目击审判的震慑中恢复过来，又看到悠太冰冷的表情，不受控制地大哭了起来。男孩同样被他的反应吓到，慌乱地想去安慰，最后演化成两个小孩抱在一起哭。

中本夫人在随从的帮助下将男孩们带回家，帮道英洗净被鼻涕眼泪糊了的脸，并邀请兄弟俩一起享用下午茶。后来道英才知道，那天悠太和他的母亲从清晨守在教堂外为那个可怜的女人祈祷。侯爵夫人用自己的珠宝贿赂教堂的人，恳求他们在束缚她时能宽松一些，让她少受些苦。

这些是悠太悄悄告诉他的，趁大人们去应付客人无暇照看他们时，用骄傲却小心的口气夸耀自己的母亲。道英感到困惑，帮助人是好事，为什么躲躲藏藏还要保密。“不是所有人都有权利被帮助的，妈妈说她也很遗憾做不了太多。”悠太苦笑着含糊其辞，最终也没解答他的问题。

之后他们变成了形影不离的关系，道英的大哥越来越多地承担起家族事务，悠太则对自己的血缘亲胞不愿理会，于是看起来他们更像是亲兄弟，一同念书，玩乐，比试武艺。

直到对于男孩来说有特殊意味的那一刻到来，他们的相处也更进一步。

 

没有人知道怎样才算是冷静而自持地度过这一刻。悠太只记得是午后的一场梦，梦醒后他的亵裤和床单都被濡湿，还好道英很快来了。

悠太的眼睛出卖了他的慌乱，被道英敏锐地捕捉。他最好的朋友兼弟弟掀开被子，把手放在他的腿上，悠太感到他的手心像火一样温暖。悠太没有立刻动弹，他在思考要不要按住他的手将它拿开，但是亲吻和抚摸很自然地发生。

大学士和御林骑士从未教过这些，完全是出于本能地，道英从悠太的喘息和半眯的眼中感受到了他的兴奋，他因此也变得兴奋。他总是希望能帮到哥哥些什么。

事实上从一段时间前，道英就觉察到悠太的变化了，他开始避免提及家人和最爱的母亲，不时会固执地请求道英收留他。“为什么要用收留这个词？悠太哥想在这里住多久都可以，我让人专门准备了一间卧室，只要你开心，随时可以留下。”道英真挚地表示，但这并没有让悠太放松下来，他似乎被愈发沉重的事物压得透不过来气，于是道英只能用更直接的方式，试图让他感到好受一些。

亲吻和抚摸有了第一次就会有更多次，道英发现这似乎让哥哥很受用，至少在被快感包围时悠太的快乐是真实的，他告诉道英，感谢上帝把他带到他的身边，让他感受到充实和爱。

道英伏在悠太的身上亲吻他，更像是通过有节制的舔舐来给予抚慰，使他平静下来。

悠太闭上眼睛，这使他那凛栗的眼神暂时被封印，整个人也随之变得柔软且脆弱，像只被露水和寒气浸透的流浪猫，羞耻感又让他发红发烫。道英不说话，速度不快地顺着他的膝盖向上摸，一直摸到他的大腿根部，悠太因此而身体颤抖。“放轻松，哥，我会很小心的。”道英总在让他放轻松，仿佛已经成了他的口头禅。道英将手放在被濡湿的部分摸了摸，感到那里有了更明显的抬头的趋势。

这样的挑逗使悠太感到不满足，于是他主动脱掉裤子，依然紧闭双眼，咬牙试图自己解决这难以平复的欲望。然而他并不知道怎样的自慰方式更加有效，只是把手放在自己的阴茎上，用糟糕的技巧轻轻抚摸它——与其说抚摸，不如将它定义为笨拙地触碰。

为什么会在道英面前做这样不道德的事呢？为了证明自己与那些恶意的谣言无关，悠太努力向周围的人表现出自己的正直、乖顺和纯洁。自渎是被邪恶念头蛊惑后才会做出的事，这种常识被写在经书上，所有人都该明白这个道理，自慰的女性会被称为是淫乱的女巫，受了恶魔的蛊惑，他不只一次见过那些女人的可悲下场了。悠太缩起来，觉得自己无能并且污秽至极，同时又渴望更多的抚慰和更强烈的刺激。

他会因为道英的主动触碰而紧张，会起反应，这使他整个胸膛被粘稠的情绪填满，满足和兴奋感像是架起在心口的柴火，可某种下意识的抗拒和羞耻感使火焰又像受潮了一般，只敢小心翼翼地燃烧。

这使他更加痛苦了。眼睛变得湿润起来，悠太使劲挤了挤，结果有更多咸涩的液体从眼角滑落。

“没事的，你不要因为这种事情感到耻辱。”道英仿佛看透了他的心思。悠太惊恐地睁开眼睛。

他清冷似月光又温柔如溪水的弟弟看着他，笑起来，露出整齐好看的牙齿，边伸出手帮助他边说：“没有人会因为你取悦自己就责怪你，看啊，我们又没有做任何伤害到别人的事。”他亲吻他，“秘密传不出这间卧室的，哥请放心，这只是我们两个之间的秘密，谁也不会说出去。”

这是谁都明白的浅显道理，可敢于坦白讲出来的只有道英。

道英对很多事都看得透彻，他对很多事都满不在乎，又对很多事抱有难以想象的坚决。也许所处的地位给了他这样做的资本，又或者更多是天性使然，与始终如履薄冰的悠太相比，道英的处世态度洒脱得令人嫉妒。

他是悠太溺毙般的生活中唯一流动着的空气。

他们越来越激烈地拥抱，用力接吻，直到两人口腔里的氧气都被耗尽。

他们互相抚慰对方，年轻又毫无经验的身体缠绕在一起，勃起的阴茎被握在两人手中撸动、摩擦，悠太因为快感而叫得很大声，道英则是克制着剧烈喘息。

悠太最终射在道英身上，道英射在床单上。射完之后，他们仰面躺在床上，肆无忌惮地大声呼吸着，汗水使男孩们的身体湿漉漉黏乎乎，空气中弥漫着年轻的荷尔蒙的味道。

“你一直都在，对吧。”悠太说出一个陈述句，但道英听出了他的动摇和不确定。

哥哥想要再次确认是否能拥有他的信任。道英没有立刻回答，尽管他想这么做，但这会让敏感多虑的哥哥觉得他不够慎重。

等到两个呼吸后，道英转过身去，面朝悠太。

他凝视着他，握着他冰冷的手，靠近，轻轻吻了他散乱的额发。

“没有什么能把我们分开。”他说。

 

*

舞会之后道英很多天没与悠太见面。他被强制带去几十里外的别馆，参加国王主持的入夏祭典。

全国的贵族几乎都到场了，容量巨大的城堡变得熙熙攘攘，于是皇室管家遣散了一部分人去住附近镇上的旅馆。

道英主动选择了靠近珍宝馆的偏房，尽管这样，叽叽喳喳的议论和流言追得到他。

“听说了吗，中本家的那个魔女被爵爷送进地牢了，很快就要被审判。”道英听到打扫珍宝馆的女仆们嚼舌根。“哪个魔女？啊，难道是……夫人吗？”其中一人回答，“那还会是谁？早些年不就说那女人在府里偷偷养猫，还被侍女看到在房间里自……啧啧，这种词说出来我都嫌嘴脏。”“她之前不是被禁足在中本府旁边的屋子里吗，我还听说有人在夜里听到过房子里有叫唤的声音，屋子后面还发现了血一样的痕迹……”说这话时她们有意压低声音，但说起贵族绯闻总使人忍不住因为激动而尖叫，女人们越来越兴奋到忘乎所以，以至于道英踏进馆内好一会儿才有人注意到他。

“道英少爷。”女仆们连忙闭起嘴巴站成一排，战战兢兢地等待被服侍者对其多嘴的处罚，而道英只是让她们尽快打扫便转身离开。

 

道英陷入一种无法诉说的焦虑。

流言不是最近才出现的，它们一直都是悠太痛苦的来源，他想，捏造真假不明的故事比捏面团还要容易。由于主角是贵族夫人，这些故事更容易发酵升温，被数不清的口舌传播到各处去。

道英还记得中本府里第一次传出关于夫人的恶言，悠太忍着眼泪向他解释，是偷首饰的女仆恰巧被在里屋休息的母亲目击，慌乱之下恶人先告状，诬陷母亲是在躲起来自渎。那一整个月流言的火星都未曾被彻底扑灭，接着又有人说夫人在府里后院喂猫——这是十足邪恶的动物，只有女巫才与猫交好。

道英和悠太都见过那些小猫，它们的确存在。在城堡后方的灌木丛里，三只颤巍巍的小动物瑟缩在悠太母亲准备的旧布料堆里，四周是坚硬的石块、错杂的藤蔓、黄绿的落叶，没了母猫照顾它们活不了。道英曾期待着还能去见见这些小东西，由于教会和狂热分子的作为，他几乎从未见过活着的猫。但后来悠太告诉他，第二天父亲派人用麻袋将小猫裹起来，一把火烧了。

流言像决堤的河水一样怎么也堵不住，很快又有人站出来说，看到中本夫人曾向被判罪的女巫递了些什么，悠太少爷也在现场。道英也在，但远没有那头红发存在感强。

在那之前悠太始终是个爱哭的孩子，他的情感表达和宣泄很大程度依靠那双美丽的眼睛，以及它们的附带物。

然而现实是，眼泪不会使顽固百年的坚石软化半分。女巫的嫌疑洗不清。他们眼睁睁看着百口莫辩的夫人被送去别屋禁足，不时的，还会有出离愤怒的民众向门窗里泼圣水，甚至被扔死鸟、死老鼠、臭虫等秽物。

悠太身为女巫的儿子和勾结现场的目击者，没有一句话能够被信任。不出意料的，悠太也遭到了冷遇和暗地里难以入耳的非议。他的痛苦从那时起变得愈发沉重、晦暗，仿佛被浑身包裹黑漆与淤泥的恶魔纠缠，将他击倒，再将腐坏的牙齿放进他的嘴里，他只能无可奈何地把坚硬的小东西吞咽到心脏中。

他的身体内被划破、撕裂，血液流出，又重新流进四肢百骸，他的一切也因此变得残破不堪。

没人会知道这些。

只有道英。

 

晚饭时道英被父亲拉去出席宴会。贵族们先是在餐厅里享用了小山般高高堆起的珍馐，接着又转场去大厅，仍是一成不变的美酒与奢华舞会。道英跟在哥哥身边寒暄了几场，终于找了理由逃出去，躲进室外的露台喝酒。

像上次与悠太做爱时一样。

想到悠太让他难以平静——他耳朵上的金属耳坠，他的红发与敞开的领口，他隐忍恨意时的双眼和眼底的刺……道英的焦虑和不安比之前更强烈了。

悠太的父亲在他左下方的台阶上与丰满动人的贵族女孩亲昵，他的正妻则在冰冷潮湿的地牢中等待终于将迎来的审判。今晚她一定会前往他的床榻，或许是前半夜或许更晚。也许不久后她会为尚值壮年的爵爷带来子嗣，就像悠太那群同父异母的弟弟妹妹一样，以某个比私生子好听些的名分被接入府里，进一步稀释他对长子本就岌岌可危的最后一丝感情。像刺死猎物的最后一把匕首，助人坠下深渊的最后一缕风。

悠太在道英的脑海里，血与死亡的意象如同羽翼盘旋而过，好像有某种力量在刻意向他预知。

道英很早便察觉到悠太在筹划些什么，作为对这使他痛苦的晦暗的报复。这种念头如浓雾般挥之不去，道英知道它的确存在，但不敢放任自己向那个方向去想。

他见过悠太那些印刻在羊皮纸上的旧书，也看到过他画在墙壁上的诡异纹路，已经再明显不过了。他明白悠太根本没想瞒着他，他被血污布满的心口只向他一个人开放。

悠太想要背负着更深的罪恶，他的每一步都深陷泥沼之中，已经没什么可失去。

悠太想要去触碰最大的禁忌。

 

月亮快升到头顶时，道英从都城而来的信使那里得到消息，女巫被判处以绞刑，明天正午时分执行。

过了一会儿又来消息，民众游行要求提前行刑，午夜之前已经将中本夫人处死了。

刽子手经验很丰富，没怎么挣扎便结束了。然而愤怒的围观者认为女巫死得不够痛苦，没有受到足够的惩罚，现在广场上一片闹事，还惊动了留守在皇宫的皇家警卫。

道英塞给信使一大笔钱要求他立刻回都城，向教会赎回中本夫人的尸体，找的地方妥善安置，自己则趁舞会狂欢仍未结束，连夜骑马赶去中本老宅。  
一切都是安排好的。

带走了大半个都城的入夏盛会，被定罪多年终被处刑的女巫，谁也不能断言这只是巧合。

然而再黑暗深沉的夜晚也无法完全转移视线，更无法转移比浓雾和风暴扩散还要迅速的人言。人们在面对主流判定为邪恶的事物时，总抱有一种近乎疯狂的排斥，用难以忍受的污言秽语辱骂它，恨不得将它贬斥进最深层的地狱，以此证明自己的无辜和正义。

舞池中央已然掀起轩然大波，尖锐的、嘲笑的、惊呼的、大笑的、克制的、恶意的，中本夫人的名讳被数百种声音念出，与能想到的各种污秽词眼相关，却没有同情和怜悯的位置。它们混乱地缠绕在一起，像恶魔的利爪与脚，爬满大厅的每一处角落，蚕食理智和善意，并随着被少女簇拥着的中本大人的愤然离席而被推向顶峰。

人们以除祛污秽邪恶为由庆祝着这场盛宴，充斥在空气中的却是更加污秽邪恶的言行。

 

道英到达中本府邸时偌大的城堡如墓地般死寂，他绕去城堡的另一面，他习惯来这里望向悠太房间的窗户，透过茂盛的爬山虎判断他的哥哥是否在房间里。这植物曾经爬满整块墙壁，遮蔽大部分日光，将房间变成被挖去眼球的眼眶，道英曾调侃过他住在植物地牢，而如今黑暗浓稠的烟雾状液体正从那扇窗口不断涌出，将它变成比地牢还骇人的炼狱。

所有的爬山虎都枯死了，只剩微小残留。它们留下一只只黑色的小脚，顺墙而上，预告着某种存在的到来。

道英从后门走了进去，他的头发被黑色的风吹起来。

悠太并不在房间里，一个身穿黑色礼服的人坐在正中央。道英于门口停下脚步。

“年轻人。”那是位十足的绅士，年老但英俊，四周的死亡气息似乎与他无关，他只是个误入此处的陌生人。

“您好，先生。”道英说，他谨慎地措辞，“您是来找人的吗？很遗憾我可以无法帮到您，我也在找这间屋子的主人。您见到过一个红头发的年轻人吗？”

“我乐意和你聊聊。”年迈的绅士露出优雅的微笑。

道英因为他的答非所问迟疑，但他依旧有礼貌地说：“我也很乐意与您聊天，但不是现在。”

“你是个有趣的年轻人。”

“谢谢。现在我要离开这里了，祝您拥有一个愉快的夜晚。”

那人突然变得牙齿焦黄，皮肤皲裂，头发如落叶般枯黄，他冲来拦住道英：“承认吧，你还要装傻到什么时候，你早已知道我是谁。”

那人没说错，从看到枯死的爬山虎时道英就已经知道了。悠太的书，他对教会的日渐加重的厌恶，那些诡异的纹路和血的味道，一切的答案就摆在眼前。

“聪明过头的人类，”恶魔露出笑容，“你打心底里厌恶自己的同胞，和那个召唤我来的年轻人一样。你们自私、愤怒、不可一世，如果在之前遇到，也许我们会成为很好的盟友。”

突然，深渊颜色的液体从恶魔的脚下渗出来，有生命似的主动吞噬四周的一切，最终形成一个狭小的牢笼似的封闭空间，光和流动的空气都被拒之在外。

恶魔将自己和道英封锁在牢笼里。

“看看你心底的罪恶。你看到过那么多次无辜的人类被杀死，忍住冲动没有去反抗那些人，心里却恨不得让诅咒他们血债血偿。除了那个红发年轻人你真正在意过谁？你谁也看不起，他们对你来说连被烧死的流浪猫都比不上，却能轻易使你感到恶心和绝望。你不想惩罚他们吗？我能满足你的所有欲求。”他露出尖牙微笑道，剥离那些道英藏在心里的恶意，每个人都会在这种剥离和引诱中屈服，每个人都逃不出恶的那一面。“那个年轻人比你更加仇恨，是他的恶意呼唤我而来。然而我只等到了你。”

“成为我的盟友吧，你将继承我的力量。”恶魔迫切地说。

“我不明白您的意思。”

“我不介意将弱点暴露给你，年轻人。”恶魔放弃维持人形，它在道英面前恢复狰狞扭曲的本来模样，“事实上我已经将要死亡。”

“您……恶魔也会有生命限制吗？”道英问。

“并不，恶魔与黑暗一同都是永恒的存在。只是我曾被人类所伤，至今已很难再维持下去了。”

道英想了想，直视那黑洞洞的深渊似的眼睛，“您的意思是，如果我答应与您结盟，就会继承您的力量，成为……新的恶魔？”

“拥有脑子的人类，即便是恶魔也讨厌不起来。”

“谢谢。”道英沉默了。

恶魔看出他理智外壳下的动摇，这是它们最擅长的事，捕捉人性中微小的裂缝，并将其撕裂成鸿沟，如此逼迫人类完成交易。“召唤恶魔的人都该做好付出代价的准备，显然那个不负责任的孩子没有这样做，他背弃了我们之间的交易。敢于背弃恶魔，证明他的确拥有邪恶的资质。”它继续道，用尖利的爪牙直刺道英心底最后的防线，“可惜怯懦和犹豫会害死他。如果没有人代替他完成交易，他会在天亮之前被反噬，他会痛苦地死去，比他无辜的母亲还要惨烈一万倍。”

黏稠到化不开的黑暗牢笼愈发缩小，道英感到来自地狱深处的寒意开始侵蚀他的四肢，沿着指尖和足底，蛇一样缠绕着他的肢体向心脏处蔓延。

他绝望地闭上眼睛，悠太火烧云一样的红发在脑海中浮现、飘动、融解，最终占领他的全部思绪。

他别无选择。

 

*

黎明前道英终于找到了悠太。

在举行盛典的别馆的中庭，所有狂欢都已散去，他的母亲躺在台案上，四周铺满了不知从哪里收集起来的花束。她已经被换上最华贵的礼服，美丽如同逝去的圣母。

道英站在庭院的边缘不再靠近。他看起来一切如常，身后却拖着长长的枯涸的血液痕迹，仿佛来自尸骸堆成的泥沼深处。

他什么也听不到，耳畔回荡着地狱厉鬼撕心裂肺的哀嚎，他的眼睛也不再清明，而是被血污模糊，几乎要粘连在一起。他被困在原地动弹不得。

即便这样道英仍注视着庭院中央的人，那团鲜艳的红色是他能捕捉到的唯一色彩。

过了一会儿，也许是几十分也许是几个时辰，时间对他来说十分模糊，道英感到四周变得灼烧，空气中是焦炭的味道，还有一些蛋白质烧焦的肉味。

他闻到灰烬与火的交融。

越来越多的人从睡梦中惊醒，他们的身体扭曲着，他们的声音嘶哑着，身上带着火，从建筑里跌跌撞撞地跑出来，又被更大的火焰吞噬。

道英睁开猩红的双眼，终于看清了站立在大火中央的人。

红发的年轻人冲着他开心大笑，他从未见过那般满足和幸福的笑容，灿烂得宛如最绚烂的、即将消逝的晚霞。

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 稍微解释一下：  
> 恶魔说悠太背叛了他，没有来完成召唤仪式的最后一部分，事实上是因为处刑来得太突然，悠太赶着去行刑场救母亲，不得不放弃召唤仪式。  
> 最后悠太还是没能救下母亲，因此他带着母亲的尸体去了刚刚结束宴会的行宫，他烧掉了整个行宫给母亲陪葬。刚完成转化的恶魔道英见到的，就是刚刚放了火的绝望的悠太。


End file.
